english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (695 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (692 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (665 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (607 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (530 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (524 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (519 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (507 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (499 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (499 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (490 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (478 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (459 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (456 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (450 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (444 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (436 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (433 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (420 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (418 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (412 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (406 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (402 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (396 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (390 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (387 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (383 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (377 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (374 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (360 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (357 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (334 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (334 VA titles) (British) #Todd Haberkorn (334 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (332 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (332 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (326 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (320 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (319 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (317 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (316 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (311 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (311 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (309 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (306 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (305 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (304 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (298 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (298 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Sorich (297 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (294 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (292 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (292 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (284 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (278 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (273 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (273 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (270 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (267 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (265 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (264 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (263 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (262 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (260 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (257 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (257 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (256 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (250 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (248 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (248 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (246 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (244 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (244 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (241 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (241 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (241 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (240 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (238 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (238 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (235 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (235 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (230 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (230 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (230 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (230 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (228 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (227 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (227 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (225 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (224 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (224 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (222 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (222 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (222 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (221 VA titles) (American)